Tethering flexible materials to a support or pole at a readily adjustable position on the support or pole may be of significant interest. Such tethering may occur around a building, be associated with outdoor activities, be for privacy, to advertise products, or to shield people, animals or plants from the elements, primarily sun and rain.
Primarily a health risk, but also a matter of physical comfort, the negative effects of long term exposure to sun is well known to those skilled in the art. A wide variety of awnings, sunshades, sails, screens, etc. are produced to provide shelter. Anchoring such awnings, sunshades, sails, screens, etc. is typically permanent or temporary but at a fixed position.
Mounting of banners, sails, screens, signs, nets etc. is complicated by customary location of fixed anchor points. Such fixed anchor points require adjustment or accommodation by ropes, wires, cables and the like to tether such banners, sails, screens, signs, nets etc. to the fixed anchor point(s).